Boredom Epitome of Unhealthy
by OriannaEmmi
Summary: According to Hermione, it's not healthy for Harry to be bored as it would affect his mentality. So, what is a hormonal teenage boy to do one sunny afternoon? Put in a splash of a jealous Draco Malfoy and a smitten Blaise Zabini, you'll see!


**Author's Note: Hello again! I took Christmas Day off. This was supposed to be posted quite a while ago. It was sitting unfinished in my Documents. It was screaming at me so I decided to finish it! Hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

_Warning: Slash, kind of detailed kissing. _

_Disclaimer: I'm playing with them like dolls, but I don't own these cuties!  
_

_Pairings: Blaise/Harry, Draco/Harry_

-

_

* * *

_-

**Boredom; Epitome of Unhealthy**

_'Boredom is unhealthy because it makes you stupid,'_

-

* * *

-

**Definition of Boredom:**

_**Boredom - noun - state of feeling bored. **_

_____

_Wednesday, 2 hours before lunch. (No classes due to some unforeseen circumstances)_

"I'm bored!" whined Harry, making a puppy dog face at his best friend and adoptive sister, Hermione Granger. Hermione ignored him and continued reading her thick book on Ancient Runes. Harry tugged incessantly on her sleeve, making pitiful noises in the back of his throat.

Hermione growled and slammed her book shut, drawing attention from the various lingerers in the Gryffindor common room. "Harry, go find something to do and leave me to read my book!" she hissed angrily, glaring balefully. "Boredom is not good for your mental health as I have told both you and Ron, so please, go find something to do before you slip into a mental breakdown. Like flying! You can practice your Wronski Feint,"

Harry smiled brightly, causing several girls to swoon – he had gotten taller and now stood at a proud 6"5. His face was hot, his body muscular from Quidditch and his exercise regime – and he readily agreed to Hermione's suggestion. He summoned his broom wandlessly and left the common room, happy to finally have something to keep him occupied. According to Hermione's lecture 3 days, 8 hours and 45 minutes ago, boredom was somehow proven to be unhealthy for one's mind as it kills your brain cells. Or something along those lines. Both Harry and Ron chose that very moment to switch off their ears and daydream.

-

* * *

-

Draco sighed and doodled a weird stick-man on his book before looking up again. When he looked up, he sighed once more causing his irate brunette friend to glare daggers at him. "Will you stop your old man sighs?!" she growled angrily, looking up from her parchment.

Draco smiled sheepishly – which was totally out of character for him, but he was more relaxed around his friends – and muttered, "Sorry Pansy," Pansy glared at him once more before returning to her work. Draco looked out the window of the library and saw a familiar figure doing dips and sharp turn in the Quidditch Pitch. He squinted slightly and saw familiar haystack hair.

"Potter," he murmured. He sighed again and stared moodily at the table. "Draco! Get out of the library and go fly or seduce Mrs. Norris! I need to get my extra credit work done and I can't finish it with you sighing like a dying man!" she scolded in annoyance. Draco's face brightened but pulled a disgusted face when Pansy said 'seduce Mrs. Norris'

"Ew! Pans! I am not going to seduce a cat! It's just wrong!" exclaimed Draco, lowering his voice towards the end when Madam Pince peeked from the bookshelves with an angry glare on her face. Pansy groaned and massaged her temples to prevent the oncoming headache that was blossoming behind her eyes.

"Just get out of here Draco!" she muttered angrily. Draco cackled gleefully and grabbed his expensive and branded satchel off the table. "Bye Pans! Love you too!" he shouted, hightailing it out the library before Madam Pince could scold him for disrupting the silence of the library.

-

* * *

-

Harry hovered in mid air and chose to lay down on his Firebolt. As much as he loved flying, too much was overkill. He sighed and squinted up at the blue sky watching the clouds drift by lazily. Slowly, he started to drift on his broom too. Harry lay there, enjoying the warm sunshine as he eyes slid close.

"Oi Potter! What're you doing lazing around?" shouted Draco, startling Harry. Thankfully, he did not topple off his broom as he glared down at the blonde. "Are you trying to kill me?!" Harry shouted back angrily with a frown marring his handsome face.

Draco mounted his broom and kicked off, bringing his broom next to Harry's. "Didn't you know Potter? I've got your coffin prepared," drawled Draco easily with his Malfoy trademark smirk. Harry glared at Draco and skillfully flipped around and dove back down to the ground, ignoring the blonde.

And here he thought that Draco Malfoy would change his attitude after the war. 'That was very naïve of me,' thought Harry morosely, dragging his suddenly tired body back into the castle for lunch.

Draco cursed himself for his stupidity. "Wonderful way of showing Harry your friendship Draco," he muttered, staring after his new 'friend'. Suddenly, Draco felt a stirring feeling in his groin as he watched Harry's back muscles ripple as he walked. Draco found it sexy and a total turn on. 'Holy shit, what in the world am I thinking?' he thought in shock, shaking his head to clear the dirty thoughts.

Sighing, he trudged back up to the castle, following Harry's footsteps. He entered the Great Hall and slunk over to Slytherin table where a bunch of other House students sat as well. Many things had changed and different houses sitting together was one of them. Draco was happy to note that Harry was sitting there and chatting away with Blaise. Jealousy burned within Draco as he stalked over. He promptly placed himself in the empty seat beside Harry and said, "Potter, I apologize for earlier on. I was just teasing,"

Harry tensed and shot a half glare at Draco before ignoring him going back to his talk with Blaise. Draco sighed in disappointment and leaned in subtly to eavesdrop. "So Har, this weekend's Hogsmeade weekend. Want to come with me?" asked Blaise with a winning smile plastered on his face. Harry chuckled and replied thoughtfully, "Ask me again later if you mean it,"

Blaise chuckled and leaned forwards, rumpling up Harry's already messy hair. "Hey!" he protested, chucking a piece of garlic bread at Blaise. Blaise retorted by sprinkling pumpkin juice on Harry. Harry gave a mock growl and leaned forwards, pinching the Italian boy's cheeks. "Ow! Ow!" cried Blaise, in a vain attempt to remove Harry's hands that were squeezing his cheeks.

"Who's the cutie?" cooed Harry, making kissing noises at Blaise. "Give up yet?" he asked afterwards, a smirk playing on his face. Blaise nodded and Harry let go of his cheeks, laughing madly along with the rest of the students around them who saw what had happened. Only Draco was left not amused. "Childish," he sniffed pompously. Blaise looked over at his friend with his brows raised. "What went up your butt and died Dray?" he asked in mock concern. Draco threw him a withering look and proceeded to eat his chicken in silence.

Harry gave Blaise a questioning look which Blaise replied with a shrug. "So, yeah. As an answer to your Hogsmeade invitation, I'll hang out with you," said Harry suddenly after finishing his lamb cutlet. Blaise whooped loudly and grabbed Harry's hand. "Thank you!" he said happily. It was not lost to the rest of the school that Blaise harbored feelings for the handsome raven haired lad. Some even said that they would look good together.

Harry however, remained clueless to whatever took place around the school. He only noticed what was not related to human beings and their feelings. He gave Blaise an amused smile before rising. "Well," he said, yawning widely. "I'm going to get a power nap. Preferably undisturbed," he added, giving all of his friends a stern look. The nodded and saluted him when his back was to them. Draco watched as Potter strode out of the Great Hall with a sexy walk, even if the person in question didn't realise it, plenty of spectators in the Hall did and they sighed in appreciation.

Draco hurriedly finished his meal and walked out calmly when inside, he felt like running at full speed to chase down a certain green-eyed boy. He walked out and saw Potter lying on his back under a tree by the lake. His breathing was even and deep indicating that he was fast asleep. His head was angled slightly to the side and his hands were haphazardly thrown about without a care. Draco approached the sleeping teen quietly and sat next to his head.

Ever so gently, he lifted Harry's head and placed it in his sleep. Harry continued sleeping, oblivious that the ground had suddenly become much softer. Draco smiled fondly and shook his head. Potter was really too adorable for his own good. He ran his fingers through Potter's messy hair and found it to be quite soft. "Why did you have to agree to go on a date with Blaise?" asked Draco softly to no one in particular. He sighed softly and leaned his head against the trunk of the tree. His grey eyes slid close and his breathing evened out.

After all, what could one do on a sunny afternoon?

-

* * *

-

Saturday, Hogsmeade weekend.

Harry was buttoning up his blood red button down shirt. Every time he thought about what happened on Wednesday, a red blush would cover his face involuntarily. He woke up from his power nap in the lap of his supposed ex-enemy and sort of friend only to find him asleep and looking angelic as well as beautiful.

So Harry had done the only thing he could do in such a situation and ran for it. He deftly avoided the blonde over the next few days - it wasn't hard, Blaise was with him all the time. For some odd reason, Malfoy refused to approach Harry when Blaise was around - and now it was Saturday.

"Ooh! Harry's got a date," teased Seamus as he exited the bathroom, his hair still wet from his shower. "Blaise and Harry sitting on a tree! K-I-" A pillow met Seamus' face which did wonders because it shut him up. Seamus pouted and flopped on his bed, topless. "You're so mean Harry!" sulked Seamus. "You're lucky a handsome guy like Zabini asked you out!"

Harry rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. It grew out slightly and wasn't half as bird nest looking as last time. "Whatever Seam. I'll see you guys at dinner," he hollered, running out the door when he realised he was 15 minutes late. Dean looked up from his book and laughed, shaking his head. "Harry will be Harry," he chuckled.

-

* * *

-

"Sorry I'm late Blaise. Seamus held me up by being the idiot he is," panted Harry, looking slightly out of breath. Blaise smiled and offered Harry his arm. "It's fine. Let's go!" he said excitedly. Harry took his arm and they set off.

(A/N: Too lazy to describe their, so let's jump to their lunch)

Blaise held the door open for Harry and he smiled at the brunette. Harry laughed and entered, saying, "Wow Blaise, gallant much?" Blaise grinned wolfishly and led Harry over to a table by the corner near a window. Madam Rosmerta came over and took their orders and then left again. Harry and Blaise talked about many things. School, Quidditch and everything else.

Lunch arrived, Harry eating chicken chop and Blaise eating fish and chips, they ate in peaceful silence. They finished and slowly drank their butterbeers contentedly. Suddenly, Blaise gave Harry a shy look and said, "There's something I need to ask you Harry,"

Harry gestured for him to ask and Blaise stuttered out, "Harry, can you… I mean.. Will you.. I mean.. GOD! Harry will you date me!" Harry's eyes widened comically and he stared at Blaise in shock for a few moments. "Me? You want me to date you?" he repeated weakly. Blaise nodded firmly, he's eyes looking at Harry hopefully.

Draco who was sitting in the booth behind Blaise's shared one with Harry had his fork in a death grip. 'Please say no Harry. Please say no,' prayed Draco silently, resisting the urge to bang his head on the table. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try things out for a while… If you don't mind that is," replied Harry after a while sounding rather bashful to Harry.

All Draco could think was, 'Oh fuck,'

-

* * *

-

Weeks flew by and Harry and Blaise settled into their relationship well. It wasn't anything sappy or cheesy. Blaise was not like that. All the girls who had a crush on Harry was disappointed at first but soon enough, they supported the two's relationship. Draco however, remained antagonistic towards Blaise.

Harry noticed this and tried to approach Draco on the subject, but every time he mentioned Blaise's name, the blonde would swiftly change the subject and Harry would forget. Until one day, in the library.

Harry was doing an essay for Transfiguration when Draco placed himself in the chair opposite Harry. Blaise had left to get his own homework so he and Harry could work on it together. "Blaise? I thought you left to get your homework. How come you're back so fast?" asked Harry absently, not looking up from his parchment as he scribbled away.

"I'm definitely not that uncouth troglodyte Blaise," drawled a certain blonde. Harry looked up and narrowed his eyes at Malfoy's insult of his boyfriend. "Lay off the insults Draco. He's my boyfriend," sighed Harry tiredly, rubbing his eyes. Draco made a sound as he took out his own Potions work to do. "I really question your taste Harry," said Draco harshly, dipping his quill in his inkwell and scribbling down the first line of his essay in his elegant handwriting. Harry rolled his eyes and ignored the pompous blonde before him. Silence descended on their table, twin quills scratching the parchment. A few minutes later, Harry placed his quill down and waited for the ink to dry. "Why are you so against my dating Blaise? He's a nice guy!" asked Harry half curious, half exasperated. He'd been asking the same question for 2 and a half weeks now.

"Are you done with your Transfiguration? Want me to check it for you?" asked Draco swiftly. Harry groaned but handed the parchment over anyways. "Sure, and stop changing the subject," said Harry pointedly. Draco took the parchment, pretending he hadn't heard what Harry had said. He scanned through the work.

"So why do you--" pestered Harry. "--This name is wrong. It should be Galen Mackintosh, not Garner Mosaic. Garner Mosaic is the one for Charms (a/n: Just inventing)," interrupted Draco, pointing out Harry's mistake.

Harry leaned over and nodded. "Right. Got it a bit mixed up," he said absently, the big question already slipping out of his mind before he snapped back at attention. "Draco Malfoy!" he hissed. Draco looked up at Harry, his face innocent. "Will you please answer the question?" asked Harry again.

Draco sighed and worried his lower lip. He rolled up his Potions essay and put all of his things back in his satchel. He stood up silently and pushed in his chair. Harry stood up looking indignant and walked over, standing in front of Draco. "Don't you dare walk--" he started but was interrupted when Draco leaned in and kissed him. Harry's eyes widened as he fought against the blonde, but soon, he succumbed and kissed him back. Draco pulled away all too soon, his grey eyes intense as he looked into Harry's emerald ones. "I don't like the fact you date Blaise because I want you Harry. I think I'm in love with you," he said huskily before turning on his heel and stepping around Harry. He exited the library, leaving a very shocked Harry in his wake.

____Slytherin Dorms, Blaise's bed.

Harry was sprawled on Blaise's bed as Blaise read his book. He looked at his boyfriend hesitantly and said quietly, "Blaise? This afternoon, in the library… Draco…""Kissed you?" cut in Blaise, looking up at Harry. He didn't look upset just amused. "Yeah, I know he did. He told me about it when I bumped into him outside the library," Guilt covered Harry's face and Blaise pat his head. "It's fine Har. You like him too don't you?" asked Blaise gently.

Harry wanted to say no, but now, he was having second thoughts. He liked the blonde as a friend. He liked Draco's sarcasm, his friendly teasing and sometimes when he showed his kinder side, Harry liked it as well. Blaise smiled sadly and kissed Harry's lips softly. "I know you do Har. So, I won't hold you back. Go to him," whispered Blaise softly. He looked a bit sad and Harry bit his lip.

"This isn't fair to you Blaise…" he whimpered. Blaise laughed and shook his head. "See? That's what I like about you. You're always so considerate. I'm fine with this Harry. don't worry," Harry rolled off the Italian's bed and gave him one last hug. "Thank you Blaise," he whispered in the boy's ear before running out the door. Blaise looked at Harry's retreating back sadly but knew that he did the right thing.

-

* * *

-

Draco was walking up the stairs to the prefect's bathroom when a blur of black crashed him into the wall and held him there. "What the hell!" he swore loudly. When he saw it was Harry leaning against him heavily, he calmed down. "Harry? What's wrong?" he asked in concern. Harry looked at him easily, due to the fact Draco was shorter and said quietly, "Blaise and I broke up!"Anger flared within Draco. He was angry that Blaise would hurt Harry. "How dare he! I'll go kill him for you!" said Draco angrily, attempting in vain to push Harry off him. Harry laughed and pinned Draco back against the wall easily. "Will you let me finish?" he asked in amusement. Draco went limp against his hold and nodded, still looking murderous. "We broke up in a mutual sort of way. He made me realise I was in love with someone else,"

Hurt flashed in Draco's eyes before he masked with cold indifference. "That's nice," he said coldly, easily pushing Harry off him now and walked off. Harry rolled his eyes and muttered, "Drama queen," before grabbing Draco's wrist and taking the blonde's lips gently but with great passion. He ran his tongue on Draco's lower lip and Draco gasped, giving Harry entrance into the blonde's mouth.

Draco tasted so sweet. Like chocolate pudding and mint toothpaste. They broke apart for air and Draco squeaked, his face red and lips swollen. "The person you're in love with is me?" Harry laughed and kissed his forehead gently. "You got that right," replied Harry gently, looking at Draco lovingly. He went down on one knee and took Draco's hand, giving it a kiss. "So Draco Malfoy, will you do me the honour of becoming my lover?" asked Harry shyly, looking up at the blonde. Draco blushed and nodded silently.

Harry stood back up and pressed a soft kiss on Draco's lips. Draco smiled against Harry's lips and whispered. "It's about time you realised Harry Potter," Harry pulled back and grinned in response before replying wolfishly, "Looks like I'll have on more time to be bored eh, Malfoy?"

Draco gave him a seductive smile and yanked him into an empty classroom. "Not if I can help it Potter,"

The End!

-

* * *

-

**Author's Note: Right, so there it is! The one-shot. Is it fluffy? I don't think it is... Review please! Reviews aren't poison apples darlings! *I'm using British English so yes*Happy News Year! 2010 is coming! So's school.. *sigh***


End file.
